


The Rowdy Raven

by cryptic_curses



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: JULIAN - Freeform, M/M, julian devorak - Freeform, julian the arcana, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_curses/pseuds/cryptic_curses
Summary: Male!MC and Julian were at the Rowdy Raven when a drunken prostitute hits on MC. Julian's dominant and possessive side takes over, and he shows MC who he belongs to.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Rowdy Raven

Julian and I were at the Rowdy Raven, enjoying a few drinks together. He had been there longer than me, and was a bit drunk. I was definitely tipsy. He and I were joking and giggling and kissing, and he had his hand steadily moving up my thigh and-

“Hey, cutie,” A voice called, looking me up and down. 

Julian’s grip on my thigh tightened, and I could sense his scowl. He had sobered up quickly.

“Um… hi.” I replied, a little confused. I was clearly with my boyfriend. “Can I help you?”

“What are you doing with this asshole, babe, I can show you a good time. Unlike redhead right there.” He slurred drunkenly, staring at my crotch. 

I flushed and moved closer to Julian. “I’m quite happy with redhead.”

“C’mon-”

“He said he’s happy with me, you jerk.” Julian picked me up and set me on the table, and I felt the blush on my cheeks get deeper. 

He turned away from me and towards the drunken prostitute, towering over him. 

“Jeez, fine.” He muttered, leaving us alone.

“Let’s just go, babe,” I said. “C’mon.”

He took my hand and we walked out into the alley, where he pinned me against a brick wall and pressed sloppy kisses against my neck.

“Julian,” I whimpered, my knees going weak. “Not in public-”

“You’re mine, right?” He whispered in my ear. “I can do what I want to you when I want, isn’t that right, (name)?”

I nodded, a warm tightness forming in my stomach. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” He kissed my jaw. “Why don’t we go home, huh?”

Flustered and horny, I nodded and followed him to our apartment. Without him saying anything, I stripped my clothes off and got on my knees.

“Aw, so desperate to please me.” Julian cooed, carding his fingers through my hair. 

He undressed himself and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on, baby, make me feel good.”  
I started by jerking him off as I sucked hickeys into his thighs. I pouted as they disappeared quickly. I then went on to slowly lick his length, and he groaned.

“More,” he bucked his hips up into my mouth, and I giggled.

“Aw, daddy’s desperate.”

“Shut up.” Julian grabbed my hair and began to fuck my mouth, not letting me breathe until he could sense my lightheadedness. 

I looked up at him with starry eyes, feeling dazed.

“All fucked out, huh?” He asked, gripping my jaw.

I nodded, and he laughed.

“That’s cute. Make me come now, understood?”

I nodded again, and hungrily began to suck him off. I fondled his balls as I worked my magic on his cock. His moans were music to my ears.

“Don’t stop, (name), I’m close,” he panted, bucking his hips into my mouth.

It wasn’t long before he finished on my tongue, and I swallowed all of it before I sat next to him on the bed.

Julian kissed me, wrapping a hand around my throat and lightly squeezing. “Such a good boy for daddy, hm? Does (name) want to come now?”

“Yes, please, daddy,” I whimpered. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease-”

He wrapped his hand around my cock, and I felt how hard I was against his palm.

“You have to do the work, darling. I’m not going to do it.” He smirked, and I whined as I began to thrust my hips against his hand. “That’s a good boy.”

I kept going, already breathless from pleasure. Julian sucked hickeys on my neck, and that was enough to push me over the edge. I came all over his hand.

“Aw, you came so quickly!” He teased, kissing me again. “You did such a good job for me, my love, you’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you,” I mumbled, my face flushing bright red. “You did a good job, too!”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”


End file.
